The Heart of Growing Up
by Twilight Fighter
Summary: Edward was not a child or so he thought. When an old friend comes back into his life, Ed is forced to realize just how much growing up he still has to do. He begins a journey of learning what it means to be grown up and knowing how to say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Whoo so welcome, new story for you. This is a very slice of life story involving Ed and a OC. No romance between these two, just pure friendship. There will be minor romance but nothing that overtakes the main point of the story. I hope you enjoy! RxR.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Skyler, Wait up!" laughed the young golden haired boy as he ran down the hill.<em>

_A young raven-haired girl turned his way and flashed a large grin with her sapphire eyes sparkling. She outstretched her hand for his. Just as the young boy was about to grab her hand , she faded away before his eyes._

_His golden eyes widened, and he began to shake. As the world around him slowly grew dark and cold, he grew stiff. He let out a loud cry for the girl._

"Brother…Brother!"

Ed jumped in his seat. He looked around and saw that it was day. _A dream_ of course. He rubbed his head and looked at the large suit of armor next to him that was Alphonse. Even though the armor was expressionless he could tell that Alphonse was looking at him with concern. Ed flashed a grin and waved him off.

"Are you ok brother? You seemed a bit restless this past hour." Al questioned.

"Oh yeah I am fine. Just too much thinking the night before, I guess," Ed said as he massaged his temples. He turned to look out the window of the train. Central was just in site from the train. He grumbled at the thought of having to go hand in a report to the Colonel. This would entail senseless mocking and snide remarks about his written, though half-assedly, report.

The rest of the ride was silent between the two brothers. Ed stared mindlessly out of the window while Al watched his brother. This was a bit of a ritualistic thing, when Ed was thinking about something or something was bothering him, he would fall into a deep thought. Then Al would just stare at him waiting for some clue as to what was bothering the elder brother. He didn't say much of his feelings ever since they left their home in Resembool. Ed being 14 only made it worse because even though he had a hard time saying it, he was still a kid, so he was prone to being moody. Nonetheless, Al cared for his brother and watched over him with watchful eyes.

The train whistle filled the air with its wails as it squealed to a halt at the platform. Ed rose from his seat and stretched his human arm in the air, giving air to a small crack of the back. He let out a pleased sigh and cracked his neck before grabbing his luggage from under his seat. "Ready to go Al?" The younger merely nodded as he stood to follow his brother out.

They traveled through the streets of Central. It was a busy day in deed with shoppers about and kids running down the streets. It was a nice day in fact. The sun was shining and the air was free of any breeze. It was the kind of weather where it was neither too hot nor too cold. Ed prayed it be a sign that something good was about to happen. He chuckled to himself at the thought. He was never one to really believe in luck or signs. He felt that they were merely just things people thought up to get them fruitlessly through the day. It was that little piece of immaturity in people that they clung to.

"Brother, are you going to try and get along with the Colonel?" Al asked with a bit of demand in his tone.

"Hey I would have no problem with the guy if he wasn't such a condescending moron." Ed scoffed throwing his nose in the air with disgust.

"Oh Ed," Al shook his head. He stopped for a moment then turned to look down at his brother again. "By the way what is the Colonel doing in Central? I thought he was supposed to be in East City."

"I don't know. When I talked to him on the phone he had said something about having some formalities to attend to. Whatever that means," Ed said shrugging his shoulders. It was neither his business or of any concern to him where and what his Colonel was up to. As long as he provided him information regarding the Philosopher's Stone, then it all really didn't matter.

Before long they were standing outside Central Headquarters. Ed heaved a heavy sigh and walked in with his brother in tow. The halls of Central were quieter than usual. The occasional soldier past by with a short salute to Ed. Ed peered slowly around the corner and saw that there was no one to be found. He sighed heavily and smiled. But just when he thought it was clear he was bombarded by a lovestruck man with pictures.

"Hughes," Ed sighed.

"Edward it has been a long time! Alphonse you too, how are you?" Maes Hughes questioned as he gave a friendly slap on Ed's back.

"Hi Hughes, I have been well thank you. So has brother. How is the family?" Al asked. Ed could have killed him in that moment. Pictures began flying as Hughes rambled on about the latest misadventures he has been having with his beloved daughter. He fawned over his wife like a goddess and adored his daughter like a new puppy with each picture he showed them. In the meantime Ed was trying to find the quickest escape route to no avail.

"Isn't she just adorable? Just the other day she was calling me daddy and saying how she wanted to be like me!" Hughes chimed as he continued to fawn over his child.

"That's great Hughes, but I am really looking for the Colonel right now. So I will be seeing ya," Ed stated as he slowly began to creep away. He left Al to the dogs which he knew the younger would not appreciate. Ed would definitely hear about it later. But he knew he had to get his report to the Colonel. If it wasn't there soon he would get some speech about being prompt and such. That was definitely not on his list of things to listen to today.

He walked through the first set of doors to see all his subordinates working hard.

"Well hey there Chief," Havoc greeted with a unlit cigarette loosely hanging from his mouth, "back already?"

"Yeah the lead was a bit of a dud. Just some half-wit alchemist with painted stones," Ed sighed as he scratched his head.

"Too bad maybe next time," Havoc said with a genuine look of disappointment for the boy. He knew how much this stone meant to the brothers, especially the elder. It definitely concerned the soldiers to see those boys run themselves ragged over this stone. They were still young and they threw themselves at life's dangers.

"Yeah hopefully," Ed said as he wound his foot back to kick the door in.

"Please Ed, he is in a good mood today," Hawkeye urged.

Ed sighed and knocked on the door before waiting for the husky 'Enter' to be called. He walked in and shut the door as the Colonel briefly looked up from his work.

"Fullmetal, to which do I owe this honor," Roy stated as he set down his pen.

"You know why I am here Mustang. Don't start," Ed said as he set his file down on the desk. He took a seat on the couch rubbing his temples.

"Fair enough," Roy said as he grabbed the manila folder and looked over the report. He glanced back at Ed and cocked an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"None of your business but yeah I am a little tired," Ed said as he kept his eyes shut, massaging the side of his head.

"Proper rest is a necessity Edward," Roy stated as he shuffled through the pages of the report.

"Thank you, Dad," Ed mocked shooting an irritated glare the elder's way. Roy just smirked as he continued looking through the report. The next fifteen minutes were relatively silent for the two. For Ed that was just fine as he continued to rub his head.

"Well," Roy began as he closed the file, "I have to say I am impressed Ed. For once your report was well written."

Ed opened his eyes and turned to Roy in a state of shock. "Go figure and I did this one so half-assed."

Roy sighed and shook his head. He couldn't help but give a small smile. "Well maybe you did a higher level of half-assed." Ed just laughed and nodded in some agreement. The silence soon followed, and Roy leaned on his elbows and placed his chin on folded hands. He stared intensely at the boy. "Now tell me. Why with the exhaustion? Was the train ride that uncomfortable?"

"I told you it was no big deal," Ed grumbled, his anger slowly rising.

"It is a concern when I am spending the money to send you on your investigations. You are a liability as a kid."

"I am not a kid!" Ed snapped. "Look I am just tired. Just having some of those restless dreams."

"Care to share?"

"Look I am not a kid, so don't treat me as such. Besides this isn't a therapy session. I told you this was no big deal." Roy gave a huff as he rose from his chair to look out the window. Just as Ed got up to leave, Al came flying in through the door.

"Brother how could you leave me there by myself! That was so mean!" Alphonse whined as he got in his brother's face. Roy turned to look at Ed who was squirming and laughing nervously. He was trying to give his younger brother the best answer he could. Roy merely observed the brothers.

_No matter how much he says it. They really are still kids. _He thought as he chuckled to himself.

Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Hawkeye peered into the room as the scene was going on. "Jeez Boss what did you do?" Havoc questioned with a smirk.

"He left me with Hughes and his pictures that's what he did!" Al exclaimed waving his arms in the air.

"Oh man that is low," Breda said as he shook his head.

"Hey, I had to turn in my report to the Colonel. It was important," Ed stated trying to save himself from more lecturing.

"Don't you drag me into this Fullmetal," Roy warned knowing exactly what the boy was up to.

The bickering continued on between everyone. They made it look as though this was routine for them. Soon Hughes came speeding through the door. Everyone turned their attention to man who was breathing heavy. He waved his hand trying to catch his breathe.

"T-the Furher…is on his way," he managed to breathe out.

Everyone scattered to get back to their stations but it was too late. Furher Bradley had reached them with Armstrong by his side escorting him and the Generals to the room. Everyone stood up right and saluted. The Furher gave his usual calm cool smile. "At ease. I heard all the chatter, what was all the fuss about?"

"Nothing sir, just some minor bickering," Roy stated. The Furher chuckled and shook his head. The group was always a sight for sore eyes.

"Well you all are causing quite the commotion. But a little excitement has never hurt anyone right?" he asked with a soft, cheerful smile on his face.

"Excitement never hurting anyone…not sure about that," Ed mumbled. Roy elbowed him in the chest and shot him a glare, which was returned by the young teen.

There was a silence that filled the room for a moment as everyone inspected everyone. Ed observed the Generals that followed Bradley. They all stood poised with stoic faces. He couldn't tell what they were feeling or what they were thinking, which was what they were exactly trained for. A General usually showed hardly any emotion when in the presence of subordinates. They had to keep that strong and cool façade of a leader.

Most of the generals that followed Bradley were tall and had a very strong build. They were all men of course. Rarely did you find a female general, especially one that followed the Furher around. However, there was one general that followed the Furher who was smaller than the rest. The runt of the litter, who was no more than 5'5" and was very lean, the general kept their eyes cast down. Ed cocked an eyebrow.

The Furher to this general and smiled, "Despite the commotion you raise a well-built team." The general raised their head and Ed's eyes shot open. It was a young woman with sapphire blue eyes. She was no more than 24.

"Thank you sir," she said with a small smile, "I care about this team very much, so spending the time is well worth it." The Furher smiled and gave a smile. He signaled for his departure and everyone in the room saluted him.

"General Shales," he said with the tip of head. She saluted and he exited the room. The door shut behind them and everyone stood still for a moment. The young general turned to them and smiled.

"Heh sorry you guys, I wasn't aware we would be making a visit. I would have warned you so you all didn't look like a bunch of fools," she exclaimed. Then she got a large grin and laughed. Everyone in the room merely smiled and shook their heads.

"Same as always General," Havoc said with his cigarette balancing from his mouth. She continued to laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

Ed stared at her for a long moment. He studied her face from beneath her hat. _It can't be._ He continued to study her mannerisms as a conversation carried on around him. She was so familiar that it almost made him sick to his stomach. It was when she stopped and smiled that it hit him like a ton of bricks. A rage consumed his body as he lowered his head.

"Brother?" Al whispered quietly as he observed the shaking teen.

"Oh right, Fullmetal, you haven't met our immediate General," Roy began as he motioned to the girl. Ed lifted his head, eyes narrowed. He began walking towards her and Roy's speech droned out as everyone watched the boy. They all cocked an eyebrow as he approached the girl. "Fullmetal?"

Ed stopped in front of her and looked up to the girl. She looked down at him with her deep blue eyes. His metal arm shook with rage. Before everyone knew it the girl was sent flying across the room with a punch to the face by a strong-built automail arm. The soldiers that filled the room were in an utter state of shock.

"Brother!" Al screeched.

Roy filled with anger and shocked nearly attacked the boy. "Fullmetal! Have you lost your fucking mind!"

Ed ignored the yells that were aimed him. He walked up to the girl on the ground who was rubbing her face. Her hat lied lazily on the floor next to her revealing her long raven locks that full down to her mid-back. She looked up at Ed, whose eyes were narrowed and filled with anger.

"Hello Edward, it has been a long time, " she said with a sweet smile. Everyone stopped in shock.

"You, where the fuck have you been!" He screamed.

Then, that eerie silence fell across the room once more as everyone observed, in shock, the showdown that was happening right in front of them between the General and the young boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow second chapter already. Um this chapter may seem all over the place but I had so much going through my head. So unless you wanted to wait 11 chapters before getting somewhere...you will have to deal with it being crammed into one XD. Anyways, here it is and enjoy! RxR

* * *

><p>In an immediate reaction, Armstrong apprehended Ed. He was holding both of Ed's arms behind his back trying to restrain the boy. Ed flailed a bit, yelling at the top of his lungs in the process. Roy turned to Ed and walked up to him read to hit him.<p>

"Freeze," the General called. They turned to her as she picked herself up off of the ground. She grabbed her hat and brushed it off. Then she turned to Ed and smiled shaking her head. "You are still hot-tempered, Edward." She snapped her fingers as Armstrong slowly set him down.

"You are familiar with one another?" Hughes questioned cocking an eyebrow with Roy folding his arms next to him giving her the same quizzical look. She merely laughed for a moment.

"Very much so," she said. Then she turned to the large suit of armor that came to Ed's side. She slowly walked up to him and studied him for a moment. She stepped back with momentary shock as her eyes grew wide. "Al-phonse…" Al shifted for a moment.

"Yes ma'am," he croaked out. He paused for a second. "I am sorry, but ….you are?"

It was as if the girl had not heard him. She immediately grabbed the hand that had hit her and pulled the glove, which covered it, off. There was a cold but beautifully crafted metal arm. She narrowed her eyes. "You son of a bitch!" she slapped Ed following her exclamation. He fell back and rubbed his face in momentary pain. "Have you learned nothing, you fool!"

"Don't yell at me!" He screamed back.

"Enough, what is going on! Right now, I want to know," Hawkeye demanded with her gun in her hand. She was ready to shoot anyone who was not about to answer. The two stopped and turned to her. General Shales shook her head and smiled. She turned back to Al.

"You really don't recognize me do you Alphonse? I guess it has been 7 years now," she said looking down in a sense of sadness.

The suit of armor gasped, "Skyler…is that you?"

"Heh General Skyler Mariah Shales, age 22," she said as she saluted.

"Wait you're a general? At 22?" Al exclaimed in utter shock.

"Crazy shit goes on in your life and boom you are suddenly a general," she laughed.

"All right, I am sick of this discrete conversation that is going on," Roy stated in a loud, stern tone, "What is going on?"

The three turned to the others that filled the room. "I lived in Risembool with these guys for a period of time. I lived right by them," Skyler said. It was then that the light bulbs clicked in everyone's heads. They nodded in understanding some smiling and sighing in relief.

"Well as long as the matter is cleared up. I still don't approve of you hitting her Ed," Roy said turning to Ed. But the boy was in no mind to listen as he was already heading for the door.

"Yeah whatever, I am calling it a night and going to the inn. See ya," he said giving a haphazard wave over his head. Al followed his brother but paused at the door. He turned back to Skyler who just smiled.

"I will see you tomorrow. He will come back for his mission," she said with a reassuring tone. Al nodded and departed. Skyler looked out the window and saw that the sun was already setting. "All right, that is enough excitement for the day. Everyone just take off." They saluted her before flying out of the room in excitement leaving only Roy, Riza, and herself.

"General, I request your presence," Roy stated looking at her intently. She nodded. Riza looked back and forth between the two. He took notice of her skepticism. "Don't worry Hawkeye it will be fine."

"Right then, Colonel, General good night to you both," she said saluting and exiting the room.

Roy and Skyler departed the office and the building. They both went their separate ways after giving each other a wave.

* * *

><p>The shutting of a door was heard and everyone in the bar turned their head to the door. Skyler stood there just in front of the door looking around. It was then she took notice of Roy sitting on the corner bar stool on the far end. He turned to her and waved slightly with his trademark smirk. She made her way over. Murmurs and mumbles fill the small tavern about how she was one of the military and what not. It came with the job.<p>

She took a seat next to the colonel and signaled for a drink. The bartender set down the glass and walked away. "Straight whiskey, better watch it…what is the saying? It will put hair on your chest?" Roy remarked with a tease.

"Funny Mustang," she said smirking taking a long drink, "What can I say. I have a high tolerance."

"Becoming of a lady. I find it quite attractive." They laughed together. The two shared an odd bond. She was his superior in yet his minor of about 7 years. It was a bit strange at first since Roy guided her through the military just as he did Ed. But in record time, she surpassed him. It bothered the man somewhat, but he learned to live with it. The girl still depended on him for things, and that showed that she was by no means full of herself in her ability as a general.

"So Roy, what can I do for you? Requesting my company and all, if that was your way of asking for a date, well then it was a bit interesting."

"You say you grew up with Elric," he began. Skyler knew where this was going. She set down her glass and motioned for another.

"I somewhat grew up with the boy. My family arrived in his town when he was just a toddler. We stayed for a few years before moving out."

"So why was he so angry? The way he made it sound, it was as if you abandoned him."

"Are you concerned for the boy?" Skyler chimed with a smirk. Roy merely shrugged and looked down at his glass. It would be a hassle for him if Ed just kept going off and hitting superiors like he did to her. Plus he was still his responsibility. If anything happened to Ed, he would have to deal with it. That was more work and paperwork than Roy wanted to deal with. "Besides Roy, digging into the past is an unhealthy habit."

This was thing Roy knew all too well. Digging into the past of someone else was a bit sticky and always led to some sort of problem. So why he was doing it now, well he didn't even know why. "Suppose you are right. Still, the kid was a bit of a basket case. Just watch him."

They sat there in a brief silence as she turned to look at him. Even though she outranked him, he still commanded her on a certain level. It was nostalgic in a way. It felt like it used to be when he was her mentor. The feeling was enjoyable to say the least.

"Don't worry, Ed will be fine after a good night of sleep."

* * *

><p>Ed shuffled down the streets of Central. It was early morning and very few people were out. He knew he had to head back to command, but he was doing his best to avoid it. The thought of last night still stressed him out. However, he knew that for him to continue his search for the Philosopher's stone that he had to receive his mission from the Colonel.<p>

"Well damn," he grumbled kicking the rocks at his feet.

"What did the ground do to you?" Ed looked up to see the person questioning him. There stood Skyler with a whimsical smile on her face. She was decked out in her usual military garb. He noticed every medal and pin that lined the uniform. She was as decorated as a 70 year old male who had been in the military for 50 years. If Ed hadn't despised the military so much he might actually be impressed.

"Silence has been a reoccurring theme these past couple days I see," she said. Ed took notice of her comment, they had been virtually silent for the past few minutes. "You still bitter about yesterday, Ed?"

"Guess not," he said shrugging his shoulders coolly.

"Ha oh Ed, trying to play the cool nonchalant guy again? You are acting like the Colonel," she said with a small chuckle.

"Don't even compare me to that ass," Ed spat with disgust, "And in any case, why are you so giggly? You haven't changed, you were always laughing or smiling about something."

"Better than being a pissy child," she said with her arms folded, her smile not faltering.

"…I am not a kid!" Ed yelled. He earned himself the looks of civilians. He blushed in embarrassment but continued to glare at the girl. "What are you doing out here?"

"So many questions, I was just picking up some things since I won't have time after work. Care to join me before we go to the base?" She questioned motioning for him.

Ed hesitated for a moment. _Well what do I have to lose_, He thought as he sighed. They began walking as he slumped behind her. They were quiet for about the first 10 minutes of their little venture. Ed thought about how after all these years they really hadn't gotten off to a good start. But he had a right to be pissed off, in his eyes.

"- the military."

"Huh?" Ed said as his head shot up. He looked at Skyler who was looking at him with confused eyes.

She huffed, "Geez still an airhead. I asked, how long have you been with the military?"

"Oh uh, 2 years now. And I am not an airhead," Ed commented, "Mustang came and found us after…ya know."

"I see," Skyler said not losing her pace, "I never knew. I was stationed out at a remote base with General Armstrong."

"General Armstrong?"

"Heh you haven't had that pleasure yet? Don't worry you will I am sure," Skyler laughed looking up in the air. Ed could tell she was thinking of something that involved said General.

"From the way you are acting, I am sure it will be a _pleasure_," Ed commented sarcastically.

They stopped at a small baker stand. Skyler observed and inspected each piece of bread. She pointed out which ones she would take and happily paid the man. He returned her kindness happily. Ed was surprised since not many thought fondly of the military to begin with. He wasn't sure if it was just because of her rank or what.

"Holy crap, what are you feeding, an army?" Ed asked as he took one of the bags she was carrying. They were all filled to the brim with food. From meats, to breads, to fruit, the girl had it all covered.

"Actually, yes, I thought I would bring in everyone some lunch. That cafeteria food is not very good all the time."

They walked up the steps of Central Base and headed through the doors as the soldiers at the door saluted them. She fumbled the bags in order to try and open the door.

"Oh let me," Ed offered. He pulled back his legs and heaved a heavy kick to the door. The large oak doors busted open and smacked against the wall. The room was empty though. He looked around in a sense of disappointment.

"Heh sorry to ruin your intrusive fun, but everyone won't be here for another 15 minutes," Skyler said as she began to lay the spread of food out on a large table.

"Well damn, I wouldn't have offered to open the door if I had known that," he said setting down the other bag. Skyler laughed at the boy.

"By the way, where is Al?"

"He went to see Gracia today I think. I will probably head over there later," Ed said as he emptied the bag.

"She will enjoy that very much."

Ed nodded as he continued to set out the food with her. When the job was done , they stood there in silence. "It is good to talk to you again Ed."

"Yeah, same here," Ed said with a small smile.

"I have a question for you why-" she was cut short though as Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda filed in, loud as ever.

"I'm telling ya guys, this girl is the one," Havoc gloated.

"You say that all the time and then something ends up going wrong," Falman said. They all continued to argue about what seemed to be the conversation of Havoc's love life. Both Ed and Skyler knew that, that was a subject better left un-discussed. She looked at Ed and gave a smile and a shrug with a roll of the eyes. He couldn't help but shake his head, smiling.

"Hey, look at all the food!" Breda commented nearly drooling. In that moment Roy, Riza, and Hughes walked in with Armstrong in tow.

"General, did you do this?" Hughes asked turning to Skyler.

"Yeah, you all have been working hard so I thought what the heck. Dig in," she said motioning to the food. A few of the group members didn't wait a second longer as they dove for the food.

"Thank you General! As gratitude I will recite a gratitude poem that was passed down in the Armstrong family for generations," Armstrong said as he flexed his muscles.

"No really, it's ok," Skyler said waving her hands trying to avoid an utterly embarrassing display.

Everyone feasted on the food that was put before them. Hughes grabbed a glass of water and mumbled a little.

"Hughes?" Roy questioned.

"Eh, the damn cold water isn't working again in this place," Hughes complained.

"Let me," Skyler said as she approached him. She took his cup in her right hand and held it. Her concentration stayed on the glass and slowly her flashed blue. The sides of the glass frosted. She smiled and turned back to Hughes handing him the glass. "There you go."

"Whoa," Fuery said in awe.

"Oh yeah, this is the first time you ever really saw the General perform alchemy," Hughes said smiling as he took a sip. He shivered a bit, "You definitely live up to the name Ice Alchemist."

Skyler smiled and nodded. Ed couldn't say he was surprised. Skyler always had a thing for ice alchemy. He remembered her continuously reading alchemy and studying especially up on the art of ice and snow alchemy. She was always working to create new alchemic creation types using ice in the formula.

"I almost forgot we had two non-circle using alchemists," Havoc said as he pulled his cigarette from his mouth looking at Ed.

"Now, now I do use a circle," Skyler said. Fuery looked at her with question in his eyes. She pulled off her right glove and there stood the burn mark of an ice alchemy circle. He cringed a bit.

"Yeah a sight isn't it," Havoc said with a little disgust on his face as he too cringed.

"Oh you guys. It really didn't hurt that bad. After the initial burning part, when they carved it out with a knife was a breeze since my hand was already numb," she said with a sly grin. Havoc plugged his ears and the others groaned in disgust.

"Shales," Roy said as he set down the food he was eating.

She just laughed.

When they finished their food, they all went to continue their typical work day. Roy hid behind an enormous pile of papers. Skyler went to her office. Ed, well he went and locked himself in the military's library to research anything and everything he could about the stone.

Ed sat on a pile of books with another, larger stack, next to him. He lazily flipped through the pages of a book he must have looked through a dozen times already. The chances of him having missed something were slim, but hey, even the great Edward Elric could make a mistake occasionally. Still he fingered the pages one by one glazing over them. The books were old and dusty and the pages had seen better days. But they were still so full of information. He set the book down and sighed.

"Well that's it. I must have read all these books at least a dozen times each. Looks like we hit a dead end."

"Maybe not," Skyler said as she approached him from down the aisle. He turned to her. "Mustang wants you." Ed nodded and rose to his feet. His bones cracked and his automail creaked like that of an old man. He winced at the pain of the pops. He stretched for a moment before following the girl. She opened the doors out of the library and Ed blocked his eyes. The sun was shining bright through the windows of the base and it bounced off the bright-white marble floor. He walked behind her, only the thumping of their feet being heard.

They got to Roy's office and she opened the door letting him go in first. She followed closely behind him as they walked past the others. Ed felt like he was in trouble and being escorted. Hell, for all he knew he was in trouble. He was always doing something wrong in Mustangs eyes. Ok, maybe hijacking a train, and destroying a few inns weren't a good thing, but everything turned out for the better in the long run. Yet again, she opened the doors to Mustang's office and pushed Ed in shutting the door behind them. She found a place against the wall and leaned back.

Ed looked at her and then at Roy. "Well?"

Roy sat with his usual demeanor of his elbows placed lightly on the desk and his hands folded before his mouth. He stared at the boy for a moment before smirking and sliding a folder to him. "Your next mission, which in reality, is not a mission but instead a lead on the stone. Consider this a freebie. I wouldn't count on another one any time soon."

"How considerate," Ed said as he looked over the papers in the folder. He read some things that were suspicions of the stone. There were some "supernatural phenomena" going on in the north. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but nonetheless he would be going. After all, as the Colonel said, this was a freebie and he sure as hell was taking the chance. _Neros…_

"You will be heading to Neros," Roy said as he turned in his chair to stand, "It is in northern country, so do be a bit careful when you go there. I can't guarantee how the people will be up there."

"Neros, that's that "floating city"," Ed said as he looked at Roy.

"Yes, Nero's really is a city in the middle of the large waters and it was constructed on a large slab of brick. The only way in is by train. The tracks of the train are about 200 feet in the air, so please no hijacking trains."

"No promises," Ed said as he turned to leave, " I'll leave tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, gotta go see Gracia and the little one. She makes a mean pie." He waved and left.

"Such a kid," Roy said shaking his head.

"Yeah a kid, and you are sending him to Neros," Skyler said with narrowed eyes and a serious disposition.

"He wants to be grown up."

"He is a kid not a dog of the military like the rest of us. So do not treat him as such!" Skyler snapped. Roy paused for a moment.

"You know him. He will handle himself."

Skyler walked and looked out the window to watch as Ed walked down the street. "I don't know Roy…this is Neros we are talking about." She turned to him with intense eyes. "They find out much about him he will be watched like a hawk. We just got word that 35 alchemists were murdered there for illegal practices."

Roy looked out the window and then back at her. "Well, we just have to pray that he doesn't do anything stupid and finds out what he can."

They both watched Ed as he faded out of their sight.

"Fullmetal, can you come out of this one alive?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Finally a quick little update. I have been very busy with school. I am almost done so hopefully I will have more time to do some writing. For now enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Oh Edward, it is wonderful to see you! Have you been growing?" Gracia always knew what to say, even though they both knew that Ed clearly hadn't grown even a centimeter. The subject put Ed in a bitter mood but he could never be mad at Mrs. Hughes. She motioned for Ed to enter the house to which he obliged. He kicked the dirt off his boots and set them aside gently.<p>

He could smell the sweet aroma of an apple pie fill the house. It was as if it was ingrained in every inch of the molding throughout the house. Ed followed the scent through the living room, where Al sat with Elicia playing some sort of game. The younger brother gave a wave to the elder, as the little girl jumped up running to Ed. She gave a quick hug to his leg as she rattled off her greetings to him. Ed chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. She was a lot like her father when it came to the bountiful energy that poured from her body.

Ed sat down on the couch as she went back to her little game she had going. "How was everything today?" Al asked as he hinted towards last night's events. Ed shrugged casually as he looked out the window. "Fine I guess." He knew that answer wouldn't be satisfactory for the suit of armor but he thought he would try his luck.

"Did you decide to punch anymore of your superiors?" Al mocked. And here it came.

"No Al, I didn't. Well I always want to hand Mustang a good one but I didn't," Ed spat right back. It wouldn't take long before he would become irritated with his younger brother.

" I heard about that," Gracia said as she carried a tray from the kitchen, "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Just one of those heat of the moment things I guess," Ed said. She placed the tray on the wooden coffee table. On it sat cups of tea with a few, generous, slices of pie. It looked just as good as it had smelled in the kitchen. Sugar and Cinnamon covered the top of the crumbled crust of the pie, and the apple slices smelled of strong cinnamon and nutmeg. Ed couldn't wait for a taste.

Ed took a small bite and his mouth immediately went into a moment of ecstasy. It had been so long that he had good food let alone a phenomenal dessert that was nothing short that of a work of art. "Oh man Gracia this is delicious!" he managed to muffle out between bites. She let out a small laugh, "Well I am glad you love it."

The blonde leaned back into the couch. A large smile was plastered across his face and he had a sense of accomplishment filling him. _I could definitely get used to cooking like that again. It was just like when mom used to bake for us. _He thought.

"So Ed, how are your journeys treating you both?" Gracia asked as she sipped on her tea.

Ed shrugged and ruffled his hair a little. "Eh ok, I suppose. I mean, we find some stuff out but never enough to actually get us somewhere. Sometimes it feels like we are getting the run around with this stone."

"Well I can't say I completely agree with you searching for the stone or being in the military, coming from a mother's stand point, but as long as you two are keeping safe and well that is all that matters."

Ed blushed a little in embarrassment, "You know us, we will be ok."

"Yeah Mrs. Hughes, as long as we are together brother and I are pretty much unstoppable," Al chimed in. She laughed again and shook her head slightly. "Yes I suppose so. Still I worry."

It was nice to have someone worry like a parent for once. The boys were often worried over, but as more of a liability it felt like, especially when it was coming from people like Mustang. He cared, but the care Gracia expressed was more homey and genuine. It gave them a certain warmth and comfort that neither Al nor Ed had felt in a long time.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Gracia turned and cocked an eyebrow. She excused herself before walking to the door. She slowly cracked the door open, just in case, but sighed in relief and smiled. "You nearly scared me half to death."

A soft laugh could be heard. Ed recognized it to be Skyler's. He knew that she probably almost immediately followed after him when she found the opportunity. "Sorry Gracia, I guess I don't really realize how loud I can actually be."

Ed scoffed and rolled his eyes then muttered, "Oh believe me we know. That is a complete understatement." Al shot him a look but it wasn't necessary. Ed was whacked over the head with a strong fist.

"I heard that _LITTLE _Edward!" The General barked. Ed growled and went off into a tangent about how he was not little and how she was an utter bitch and didn't need to hit him over the head. Gracia stood there in shock and laughed while Elicia giggled at the display between the two. "Careful, that temper might cause you to explode."

"I will take you with me if that happens," Ed growled. The two stopped then began chuckling. It was definitely the same as always between them. They had that sort of relationship that really couldn't be described by a person. One could only observe it to get the real meaning out of it.

"Can you stay long?" Gracia asked turning to Skyler. Skyler looked at her with disappointed eyes but a smile on her face, "Unfortunately no. I just came to pick up the boys." Gracia sighed a little but smiled. After a bit of small talk the three took their leave from the Hughes' home.

The three walked down the street as the street lamps began to light up. The nightlife was beginning and parents took their children inside to prepare them for bed. Skyler observed as she saw some subordinates taking up with girls and heading for the bar. They were the loud obnoxious type to which she scoffed at them.

"Chauvinistic swine, they only see women as one thing," Skyler growled as she spat on the ground. Disgust radiated from her eyes and body. The boys knew one thing and that was Skyler was very proud to be a woman. She was all about progress, but others were not completely up to pace with her on that level.

"Yeah another reason people don't trust the military. All the shit that goes on in these wars and what went on in Ishval," Ed said as he eyed the soldiers with the same detest. Skyler looked down. "Yes well we will just have to give the people a new reason to trust us again."

Ed looked at Al. Al turned to Skyler with concerned eyes, "You know that won't be easy. The military just doesn't have a good name anymore."

"Hee I know Al, but that is all the more reason to try and earn that trust back. People lose their way all the time, but it is earning back that trust and how, that really counts," She grinned at the boys with her eyes beaming with joy. There was always that sense of hope with her.

Ed looked to the sky. It was filled with stars and the moon was bright. The air smelled of early summer, signaling the oncoming season. Central was more lively tonight with people out in the streets conversing and gathering for social events. Pubs and restaurants filled with the "party-life" civilians. Some people could already be seen stumbling through the streets with far too much booze in their system for their own good. They would fall and laugh only to get back up and stumble once more.

"So Ed," Skyler said breaking the silence. Ed jumped and looked at her. She paid him no mind, still facing forward. "I wanted to talk to you about your oncoming mission to Neros."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you are ready for such a mission?" She asked looking at the boys. They all stopped and Ed and Al looked to each other once more. Ed was searching for an answer from his brother, but he received none.

"Well, yeah. I mean why wouldn't we be?" Ed asked with an overly confident smirk on his face.

"Neros is a new breed, Edward. You may not, but everyone else follows the news. In the past year alone almost 400 alchemists have died in or within a 15 mile radius of that city. After a while you can't consider that many just mere coincidences." She continued to walk ahead of the boys.

"But if it leads to some idea about the stone we have to go and see," Al said in his high voice, "we have come so close. Besides we will be careful. We have gotten into some dire situations before." Ed nodded in agreement with a chuckle. He reminisced on all their past misadventures. On each mission something always went a little bit wrong, but in the end it all would work out for the best.

"I swear, you guys still don't hear what I have to say after all these years! This is a dangerous place. People in the north already hate the military and you are going to the city that probably despises us and alchemists in general the most," Skyler exclaimed as she swung around to look at the boys. They jumped at the action and fell into a silence. Shock took over their faces.

After a moment, Ed calmed down and gave a small smile, "Look we will be fine. We have done this before so there is no need to worry."

"You both are just kids still," Skyler said with intense eyes. Ed narrowed his eyes slightly, fighting to suppress the annoyance growing in him. To his advantage, he managed to subdue the oncoming burst of anger. He hated being called a kid.

"Look, we _will _be fine," Ed said as he stormed up the steps of the inn, "Goodnight." He slammed the door to the inn behind him.

"Goodnight Skyler," Al whispered softly giving her an apologetic look. He then left her standing alone in the street. She heaved a heavy sigh and slowly walked down the road back to her home.

* * *

><p>"What is this, seeing me off?" Ed asked as he turned to look at Colonel Mustang and Hughes standing behind him.<p>

"Just wanted to tell you to not cause too much trouble and try not to get killed," Roy smirked, "Again, we don't want to have to do an excessive amount of paperwork. Which reminds be I expect a full report when you get back and don't think just because you wrote one decent one means you can slack off." Ed waved him off with irritated face.

"You talk too much old man." Hughes laughed as he looked at an annoyed Roy. They grew serious and silent for a moment.

"In all reality, watch your backs. That place isn't like a stroll in the park. I would keep alchemy a slim to none activity while you are there," Roy warned looking at the boys.

"We will, Colonel. And don't worry I will make sure brother doesn't cause too much trouble," Al said. Roy smiled and nodded. Ed shot Al a glare. The train whistle sounded and people began to shuffle onto the locomotive.

"Well we better-

"Hey, you guys leaving without me?"

The 4 men turned to look behind them.

"G-general?" Hughes stuttered out in shock. There Skyler stood with a large smile on her face. She wore leather boots with baggy cargo capris that were tucked into the top of the boots. She had on a button up cut-off sleeve blouse with a vest over with that had a corset that extended from just under her bust to her hips. It was lined with chains. Leather straps were bound around her upper thighs and attached to her belt that seemed to be able to carry knives if she wanted to. On her upper arms she has arm puff-cuffs that sat contently and she donned a matching set on her wrists. Her outfit was finished off with a pair of leather gloves and a pair of goggles that sat on top of her head.

"What are you doing, Skyler!" Roy asked in shock. It was very rare to see Skyler outside of her military uniform. The only time a coworker saw her was at work usually. If she was out in public it was mostly in her uniform.

"Well these boys need some protecting so…" She trailed off as a smile overtook her face.

"Ah, you are coming with!" Al said in excitement. Ed was shocked and then became excited, in the other sense of the word.

"Wha-! Why would you do that? We don't need you!" He exclaimed.

"Someone has to take care of you kids," She said with a wicked grin on her face. He growled and trailed off into one of his rants. She turned to Roy and Hughes and leaned in for a whisper, "Take care of things while I am gone ok? I don't trust these two in that city. I want to investigate it on my own." The two nodded.

"Be careful," Hughes said with concern. She held up a hand giving them thumbs up.

"You guys are worry-some. I will see you guys real soon," she laughed. They nodded and smiled, "All right Al, Ed, lets go!" She charged onto the train.

Ed turned to Roy, "Please don't let her go with me." Roy just shrugged with an impish grin. Ed knew what that meant and he huffed.

"Come on guys!" Skyler said sticking her head out of the train. Al ran onto the train, excited for the journey.

"This is going to be a long trip," Ed said as he slugged off the platform and onto the steps of the train.

"To Neros!" Skyler cheered with a laugh.

The train whistled again and slowly the platform began to pull out of sight with Roy and Hughes saluting. Then they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ** Another post! Almost done with school so I am going to try and keep up on this. This is another relatively short chapter, but there is so much I want to get out that I don't want to make the chapters overly long and not jointed together. Anyways Enjoy the chapter and just a few quick things.

Neros is a Venice/Hanging Gardens inspired city. Not very original but the idea just fit so well I feel. Also it is pronounced Nay-ros. Just in case you were wondering.

Anyways R&R and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at the country side you guys!" Skyler exclaimed, her face pressed against the glass window of the train.<p>

"You are such a kid! Act your age," Ed grumbled as he sat pressed against the seat. Skyler, in her blind excitement, had managed to take up most of the train cabin they were in. She would occasionally flail her arms and make other quick jerking movements that would cause the boys to dodge.

"Ha, I could say the same to you, Ed," Skyler said turning to him. Ed growled a little, his eyes flashing.

"Brother," Al warned. Ed sat back again and just grumbled to himself, pouting like a child. "So Skyler, do you not leave Central that often?" Al asked hinting at her ecstatic behavior.

Skyler sat next to Ed and looked out the window. "Not often. Being a general seems to limit your places of travel unless you follow the Furher directly. I'm usually left to help train the new recruits. Ed was a special case to not have come in contact with me after joining." Ed peered up at her through his hair; then returned his gaze to the green countryside that was passing them by.

The sky was blue and the land was green. Mountains could be seen in the distance that led to bases such as Briggs. Sections of land belonged to the local farmers. Acres of corn, wheat, and cotton could be seen as far as the eye could travel. Field workers worked hard, sweat draining down their brow. As the train passed by, the children would run and wave, yelling to the passengers in joy.

Once the train broke away from the farm country, it found itself in fields of flowers. Lilies and lilacs coated the land in a plethora of color. Their scent consumed the air and their aroma entranced anyone who took a whiff of the sweet smell.

Ed found the scent peaceful, calming and a bit nostalgic. It was so strong at times that it could put him to sleep, he thought. He recalled this strong aroma from his childhood in Risembool. From beyond their little town, there was a valley of flowers. The aroma used to pour from the valley and contaminate the air of their small town. He normally didn't care a ton for the smell, but his mother did. Ed remembered how his mother would just open the window and just stand by it. Her eyes would be shut and the wind would blow through her hair. She was like an angel to him.

"Have you ever traveled to Neros?" Al asked looking towards the raven haired girl.

"Long time ago, I was about your guy's age. It was probably not long after I left Risembool," she stated, "It was definitely not a choice to go there. I had just joined and Mustang had to travel there. Being his subordinate, I had to follow."

"So you have always been his dog," Ed commented his gaze not moving from the window.

She laughed, "I suppose so. In any case, my trip to Neros was not one I wanted to have."

"I guess I am still a bit lost," Al said, "What exactly is so bad besides the killing that goes on there?"

Skyler's face grew dark and she stared at the floor. "Killing is the main issue. The psychological trauma consumes you. Always having to watch your back and not knowing who is really out to get you for money and blood. The people there sell out alchemists and other's heavily involved with alchemists for money. It is like gambling to them. Sometimes it can be so eerily quiet that you don't know what is going to happen to you. People go mad just waiting for the attack. Neros can't be escaped either. For most people, once they are in the city, that is where they stay because they are usually killed before they can even leave, or they are sold into a slave trade."

The boys sat there in a dead silence. As children, they had heard about Neros, but by both their mother and teacher, they were told to never talk about it. Now, they could see why.

"So the place is a complete dive," Ed said. Skyler shook her head, her arms folded tightly across her breast.

"That is the creepy part. The city is a beautiful utopia filled with riches. Neros is a floating island sustained by alchemy with water running through the streets. Some consider it comparable to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. In itself, it is a sight to behold and some will risk the dangers of it just to go and see it once in their lifetime."

"But isn't that hypocritical? Why sustain this place with alchemy if they just kill alchemists?" Al questioned. It made no sense to him.

Skyler shrugged as she turned to him. "That is the problem no one can solve. It is very much a double standard held by the city. Some would say it has to do with the current ruler over Neros. It is more history and politics than I would rather get into at the moment." Al nodded.

"So this trip will be quite the adventure," Ed said with a small smirk on his face. He was definitely ready for the challenge. Part because he wanted information on the philosopher stone and the other part because he wanted to prove everyone wrong in the fact that he could handle himself.

"Just don't get carried away," Skyler commanded.

"Yeah, yeah you all keep saying that," Ed mumbled as he shut his eyes. Soon he fell into a deep slumber.

"WOW!"

_Thud_

Ed was lying on the floor. The piercing squeal that woke him from his sleep was none other than Skyler. He struggled to get to his feet as the train cabin was so small. He found himself wedged between the bottom of the bench and the young girl's feet. The boy suppressed every bit of anger he had seething from him in order to not yank her on the floor and start beating her. She was going to give someone a heart attack (if she hadn't already) someday and that was for sure.

"Brother, are you all right? That was quite the fall for the actual distance of it," Al said looking at the boy on the floor. He was right. Ed had fallen all of 12 inches and made it seem like he fell off a building.

"Yeah I'm fine," he grumbled, eye twitching. Ed turned his gaze to Skyler. "Hey what do you have to say!" After a moment, he growled. As usual, she was paying him no mind. Skyler gawked at the view she could see from the train. Ed was convinced that she hadn't heard a word he had just said. It wouldn't surprise him in the least.

She stopped and turned to him with a curious look. "Did you say something, Ed?"

It took everything in his power to keep his balance. He just couldn't understand how someone could be so…just so! It was a mystery to him if she did it on purpose or not. In this case, he would say that she was actually clueless at the moment. "No I didn't say a damn word."

"Ok, well come and look at this wonderful view! It is absolutely breath taking!"

The boys gazed out the window. Below them was the crystal clear sea that met the horizon of the blue sky. Seagulls cawed and glided through the sky in a pattern of acrobatic movements. If there was one thing the boys would take away from this trip, it was that there were some really awesome views that they saw. Ed would admit that was one nice thing about having Skyler around. She always took the time to notice those seemingly little things around her, such as the scenery. Ed was usually too busy in his own thoughts to take notice of those things. For once it was nice just to kick back and enjoy the sights, smells, and sounds.

Skyler leaned back slightly and smiled. Her eyes shut; she felt the wind blow through her hair. The window was so strong that it almost felt like her hair would come right of her body, but she didn't mind. Somehow it felt wonderful to her. Opening her eyes, she smiled, but her eyes showed a sense of nervousness. Then she pointed. "There it is boys, Neros."

Ed and Al shoved her out of the way as they scrambled to look out the window. There, just down the floating tracks, was a city suspended above the water. A light glow came from beneath the floating island, as water flowed over the sides of it. Hundreds of waterfalls trickled down into the sea. It was a place neither boy would have ever thought would have existed. The longer Ed stared at the city, the more excited he grew. What got him excited in particular was the glowing light. The thought of there being enough alchemy to sustain the massive rock and the city that inhabited it with such ease, was utterly fascinating to him.

Skyler sat back down on the bench next to Ed. The train whistle blew, notifying all passengers on the arrival that would be happening very shortly. "Ok boys, our mission, investigate the murders and find out everything we can about the Philosopher's stone. There will be no side missions, understood?" She gave them the quick briefing with her arms folded across her chest and her legs crossed. How she went from childish to completely regal in 2.5 seconds was beyond Ed's thought capacity.

"Right, right, just because the Colonel isn't here doesn't mean you should take over his constant badgering that he seems consider beneficial to me. I am well aware of how dangerous this place is, so you don't have to remind me."

"I am just warning you, Ed. Quite frankly, I know how you can get. You say you will do one thing, and then you go and do the complete and destructive opposite. Plus, you drag your brother into the trouble too."

"Oh what just cause I used to do that when I was like 5? For your information, I seem to recall you being in on all the "shenanigans" that we used to get into."

"Yes, but I am not just referring to that. I am referring to your reports you file and all the damage reports I get from _your_ missions."

Al snickered a little. Ed just blushed and slumped down in his chair and huffed. Skyler smirked as the mental tally mark under her name appeared. She figured right now the score had to be about Skyler: 5, Ed: 2. It was somehow her life mission to get under the boy's skin. Probably because it was not exactly the hardest thing to do, not to mention it could be quite fun at times.

Slowly, the squealing of the locomotive coming to a halt began to drag out. Ed looked out the window and noticed that they were pulling into the station. He stood and grabbed his suitcase. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. _I will have to inform Colonel Jackass that I didn't hijack a train for once. Though it would have been funny just see him get all pissed off. _Ed snickered with a devilish grin on his face.

The three exited the train and stood out on the platform. They stood in awe as they watched the bustling station before them. People poured in and out of the train with practiced ease, and those who were not used to the action were shoved around like ragdolls. The young alchemists knew they had to get out of the way before they really upset someone. So they swiftly exited the platform and the station all together and ended up in the streets of Neros.

It was just as Skyler had said. The streets were filled with water and sidewalks sat about a foot above the water level. The sidewalks were wide to accommodate the walkers and they were made of carefully placed bricks with bridges occasionally crossing over the watery streets to the other sidewalk that ran its parallel. Boats transported people from place to place. The buildings of Neros were tall and narrow. They were old and with cracks creeping up the sides of some, but it somehow gave them an old world charm.

"This is it, we are finally here," Al said with excitement in his voice. Ed and Skyler just stood in silence with smiles on their faces as they look around at their surroundings.


End file.
